Heart of Darkness
by JMS4
Summary: Tris has spent the last six years of her life trying to get away from her past in the Fairy Kingdom. What happens when she's thrown back into that world of war and violence by a human? How will she and Four cope with the pain of the past and the danger of the future? Read. Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I know its been awhile, but unfortunately life got in the way and I lost inspiration for this story along with many others. I tried to fill that void with other shorter fanfictions and oneshots, but this story always stuck in the back of mind and I just couldn't finish it. Or forget about it. I'm human what can I say. So I rewrote it... kind of. I combined chapters, but I do advise rereading the story because I changed some minor details (its also been a really long time since I updated) but the overall story is still the same. Read, enjoy, and hope that I update a little more often. I can't promise anything and its likely that nothing will be regular until summer. Even then... who knows man I don't think god even knows a this point. Oh well life happens *shrugs shoulders*.**

* * *

Tris watched the human walking through the deep woods with some amusement. He looked so nervous and out of place. I mean sure he was dressed in black and was holding his bow and arrow correctly, but his tense posture and wandering eyes showed how out of place he felt, in the deep woods at least. He was looking for something and she decided it would be a good idea to help him find it before he encountered something that wouldn't be killed by a measly bow and arrow, no matter how well he could aim.

She jumped down from the high branch where she had been sitting, landing silently on the ground a few feet away from the human. Tris was still unseen as he stopped and looked around more clearly than before, trying to get his bearings. She stepped out from behind the tree arms folded her wings out and splayed. "What are you doing here human? You look more than a little out of place. You should leave now. Don't you know the deep woods are dangerous?"

Four turns surprised aiming his bow and arrow at the figure, but soon realizes it isn't a dark elf, but a fairy. He swallows and lowers his weapon, but does not put it away. "I'm not going anywhere fairy. I have business here and I won't be leaving until I'm finished with it." She certainly was a daunting looking figure wearing just a black top that showed off her toned stomach and black shorts. She had on a belt with sharp silver throwing knives and a quiver of arrows. A crossbow hung on her hip as opposed to his short-bow. A sword was strapped across her back. Her arms were folded across her chest and her wings were open. And he realized there was a long dark purple scar that cut down diagonally on her left wing. It was curious and slightly disturbing sight, as he knew that no normal weapon could inflict such a wound on a fairy's wing, as they were one of the toughest materials known to man. He wondered what had.

She cocked her head to one side, "And what business do you have here exactly?"

"Why do you want to know?" He asked irritated and eaten up with worry for his sister. "I thought fairies wanted nothing to do with humans?"

Tris narrowed her eyes and said, "True most fairies want nothing to do with humans myself included, but in this case it looks as though the easiest way to get rid of you is to help you so…" She made an open gesture with her arms and bowed her head slightly, "Here I am to help you. The name is Tris by the way."

Four looked surprised; she was who he had been looking for. He straightened and said, "I've been looking for you. I'm Four."

She raised an eyebrow in surprise that was not what she had been expecting. I mean occasionally people would come looking for her to heal. She was the best healer, around here at least, but not many were willing to come this deep into the woods to look for her, so Four's problems must be serious. "What do you need?"

He swallows again, "It's my sister. She-she's been really sick and none of the human healers have managed to do anything. My mom told me to find you. We're-we're desperate." There was a pleading look on Four's face and she realized how bad the situation must be. He didn't seem like someone who showed emotion often.

"Alright what's wrong with her?" Tris asked as she stepped closer to Four.

As soon as she stepped closer Four felt a heat race through his body that he didn't recognize. It made him step back slightly and clear his throat. He brought his eyes up to meet hers and he said through the lump in his throat, "She has a high fever and hasn't woken up in three days, but other than that she looks fine."

Tris nods and says, "Take me to her."

Four nodded and turned walking away. Tris followed moving silently beside him. As they walked they did not talk. Tris was too wrapped up in thoughts of Four and the unusual heat that had not left her body after meeting him. Four would have been focused on similar matters if he were not so worried for his sister. Tris was their last hope and if she couldn't do anything well… well there was nothing else to do. He hoped, he really hoped that wouldn't happen. They were much closer than most siblings despite their ten-year age difference. He wasn't sure what he would do without her bright personality. How she put a smile on his face when he thought nothing else could.

Thankfully though they were getting much closer to his cabin when suddenly Tris's head shot up and she stopped dead. It felt like she had just run into a brick wall. Four looked at her confused and Tris muttered, "Don't let that be what I think it is." And took off running in the direction of the source of the disturbance she had felt. It was a horrible shuddering evil that she hadn't felt since, since six years ago. A time that she had spent years burying down deep inside her along with the feelings that went with it.

Four was surprised when Tris had stopped and shocked when she had taken off running. He knew fairies were fast, but the speed Tris had been going was absolutely ridiculous. He quickly took off after his fear fueling his speed. Oh god what had Tris hoped she hadn't felt?

He arrived at his door a few minutes after Tris, panting and completely out of breath. Tris was already inside hovering over Violet. His mother was off to the side sitting in the rocking chair staring into space like she was when he left. He walked over to her and bent down putting her hands in his, "Hey mom it's going to be okay. I found Tris and brought her here. She's going to help Violet and get her better okay."

All his mom managed was a weak nod, which also worried him. Maybe after Tris was finished treating Violet he would ask her for something for his mother's shock.

Tris, who had folded her wings on her back upon entering, was now completely occupied with the young girl laying on the couch in the front room. That was where Four had moved her before leaving to find Tris. "How old is she?" Tris asked.

Four answered while standing up and moving away from his mother, "She's fourteen and her name is Violet." He said it like it would solve everything.

Tris nodded and turned back to Violet. The girl's pulse was weak and unnatural, slowing down sometimes and speeding up others. She felt her forehead, which was hot, but her cheeks were pale. Tris furrowed her eyebrows in confusion she had seen symptoms like this separately, but never together like this.

Four looked over her shoulder shadowing her every move and hovering annoyingly. "Is she okay? What's wrong with her? Can you help her Tris?"

Tris growled irritated, "I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with her. And I can't do that _Four_ if you don't give me some space."

He rolled his eyes, but backed up and started pacing his living room floor occasionally stopping and looking up at Tris, but then going back to pacing.

Tris rolled her eyes and ran her hands down the girl's arms. There was something wrong with Violet's aura. The energy surrounding her was all wrong and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Then suddenly the girl's heartbeat increased rapidly. Tris immediately put her hands on Violet's heart and concentrated her energy into her slowing it. If her heart continued like that for much longer a heart attack would kill her long before anything else did. The entire time though Violet hadn't moved a muscle, not even a twitch, which was very disturbing. Tris looked over the girl again and decided to look at her eyes. She gently lifted one of the girl's eyelids and what she saw there shocked her to the bone. Tris leaped backward in shock, slamming into Four. He caught her and Tris instantly jumped up, panic swirling in her normally calm blue-gray eyes.

"Wha-what's wrong Tris?" Four asked. What had made her react so violently and what did it mean for Violet?

Tris just shook her head and backed up trying to clear her thoughts. "I- I'll I don't," she stuttered, "I'll be back."

She ran out the door opened her wings and launched herself into the air. She sped off as fast as she could to her tree house home. Upon her arrival back home she grabbed one of her over the shoulder leather satchels and started to fill it with the necessary supplies. "What do I need? What do I need? Okay so thyme yes. Marigold no. Clover no. Mountain flower yes. Hibiscus yes. Mother wart no. Pinesap maybe. Catnip… no. Lastly feverfew, borage, and oh god what was it… raspenwood! Yes that was it! Okay and a bowl to mix in. As soon as she had gathered herbs she raced back to Four's home.

As soon as Tris left Four had gone into all out panic mode. He looked over at Violet and checked her over, but didn't see anything that unusual. And what happened if Tris didn't come back. I mean she said she would, but he was deeply untrusting of everyone and everything so… Thankfully a few minutes later Tris reappeared wearing a satchel slightly out of breath.

"What's wrong with Violet Tris? And you can fix it right?" The hopeful look on his face crushed Tris a little on the inside. She wasn't sure if she could. She wasn't sure if there was enough time to do anything. But she'd be damned (even though she probably already was) before she gave up. After all she knew better than anyone what Four would do to himself if she couldn't do anything. He would say it was his fault, if only he had gotten her faster. The guilt would eat him alive; she knew what that was like too. She was not going to let that happen anytime soon.

Tris cleared her throat and let nothing show on her face. "I know what's wrong with her and I'll explain as soon as I'm finished treating her. She's running out of time."

Four gulped at those words and said in a slightly higher voice than normal, "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to leave. And take your mother with you. Neither of you will want to be in here while I do this."

Four nodded and turned to his mother. "Come on mom let's go outside and let Tris work." His mother let him slowly lead her outside.

Tris turned away from the closed door and set to work quickly. Violent was the victim of a curse: blood poisoning to be exact. Who would do something like that to a girl as innocent as Violet obviously was? The only reason she could think for it would be revenge on someone who cared a lot for her. So either Four or their mom, but such suspicions were not useful right now. She crushed the hibiscus and put in the girl's mouth along with a little pinesap. The changed happened instantly and it made Tris sick to the stomach, she was glad she had made Four leave. Dark symbols seemed to have been carved into her skin and her eyes opened revealing what she had seen earlier; dark black pits. They unseeingly looked around the room and after a moment settled on Tris's face and she shuttered. Her skin had an unnaturally pale color to it and Tris could see most of the young girl's veins which were black not blue. And now Tris could see that every time her heartbeat increased her body twitched violently. Tris again used her energy to calm Violet. It was a miracle the girl wasn't dead yet. She mixed the feverfew, borage, and mountain flower then spread it on the dark symbols using the raspenwood.

It took a moment, but the symbols faded and color returned to the girl's cheeks. Then her heartbeat returned to normal and Tris let out a sigh of relief. Now the only thing left was to check her eye color. Tris hesitantly opened Violet's right eyelid. Thank god they were now a soft brown, just like her mother's. Violet, however, continued to sleep. She would do so until her body finished healing completely. There was still the matter of explaining this to Four. Yeah that was going to be a walk in the park.

She called him back in and he did so quickly, his mother following slowly after. "Is she going to be okay?" Four asked hesitantly.

Tris nodded and Four sighed in relief. "I'll explain, but first boil some water. We can use that to make tea for your mom."

He nods and does just that while Tris tries to gather her thoughts. He comes back with the cup of boiling liquid with a rag wrapped around it and Tris put some thyme in it and handed it to Four's mother. She drank it appreciatively and slowly came out of her shock.

Four asked Tris if she wanted anything to drink and offered her a seat at the table. Tris declined the drink, but accepted the seat. "Okay so I know you are wondering what happened to Violet," Four nods. "Well she was suffering from blood poisoning..." Tris didn't get any farther before Four interrupted her.

"What?! Blood poisoning! How-where would she contract something like that?" He shouts.

Tris swallows and says, "It wasn't natural. As far as I can tell it was a revenge spell. The spell curses the blood and makes dark symbols appear on the skin. Normally it would kill the victim by causing a heart attack. They fight the poison placed in them and never realize that it's the fight that's killing them, by overworking their heart. But usual blood poisoning wouldn't hide the symptoms so… it was intentional. Someone was trying to kill Violet or…" She trailed off not knowing how to say what she wanted to. She was pretty damn sure she knew who or what had caused it to, which was definitely not a good thing.

Four sat there with a look of alarm on his face. Who would do something like that? Violet was kind and innocent; everyone in the village loved her, who would try and kill her? Then he realized that Tris had let her sentence trail off, so he prompted its finish, "So what exactly?"

Tris ran a hand through her hair and said, "Or someone was trying to get revenge on you by killing off the ones you love the most."

A dark look passed over Four's face and he spat out, "Marcus."

"Who?"

"Our father," Four replied just as darkly as before. "He was an abusive asshole we thankfully got away from. Or thought we did anyway."

Tris nods if anyone knew about dysfunctional family issues it was she. "And there's something else."

Four looked up, "What," he snapped, "What could you possibly add to the shitstorm that was just placed on me?"

Tris, who was undaunted by Four's harsh tone replied, "That spell was one commonly used by Dark Elves for revenge."

Four covered his face with his hand, "What are you saying Tris? You're joking right? This is all some kind of sick joke right?"

Tris shook her head, "No I wish I was joking. What I'm saying is that Marcus apparently wanted revenge on you so badly he enlisted the help of the Dark elves. And I'm completely willing to bet my life on the fact that he has allied himself with them." Tris was also pretty sure of this because of the dark energy that had hit here when she had first come close to the house.

A snarl appeared on Four's face and he banged the table with his fists. "And I thought my life couldn't possibly get any worse!" He then stormed out of the house angry with himself, at Marcus, and the fucking Dark Elves. I mean seriously he hadn't asked for this. He hadn't asked to be abused for most of his life. He didn't ask to become an adult at thirteen or to become the sole breadwinner of his family at sixteen. It was damned unfair and he was over it. He had no idea where he was going and in that moment he didn't care.

…

As soon as Four left and the door slammed behind him Tris sighed heavily. She knew how Four felt on some levels. What it felt like to be completely betrayed by your family. Then to have responsibility thrust upon your shoulders while everyone else 'dealt' with their pain, forgetting that you had it too. Yeah she knew what that was like and she also knew that he needed some time to himself.

So she walked over to his mother who thanked her. And asked what the price of her services was. Though it was mentioned causally Tris saw the worry in her eyes. Not just the worry for her daughter and son, but also the worry that they wouldn't be able to pay the price and would suffer the wrath of an angry fairy. Tris shook her head, "You have enough to worry about without me adding to it. My service is free. I'm glad I was able to help."

Four's mother smiled as tears pricked in her eyes she grabbed Tris in a tight hug, "Thank you so much."

Tris froze, unsure of how to react. It had been years since she had had contact with someone that hadn't been a punch or a kick. She hugged back cautiously.

Then she pulled away, "If you won't accept payment then I insist on you staying for dinner. You can call me Evelyn."

Tris chuckled a little at Evelyn's ignorance. "No thank you. Fairies don't eat like humans."

Evelyn frowned slightly, but nodded, "Then is there anything I can do for you Tris? It doesn't feel right not being able to pay you for saving my child's life."

The young fairy just shook her head. "Your hospitality is appreciated, but unnecessary. I must take my leave, but before I do…" Tris got up and gently picked Violet up off the couch, "I'll take her to her bedroom. Could you show me where it is?"

Evelyn nodded and took Tris to Violet's small bedroom. Tris laid her down on her bed and turned to Evelyn. "Give her some thyme tea like I gave you when she wakes up. She should by midday tomorrow. If not come find me. Goodbye Evelyn and I hope if we meet again it is under better circumstances."

Evelyn nodded, "We can never repay you Tris. Thank you. Goodbye."

Tris bowed her head and gave a small smile. And she left taking her leftover herbs with her. When she had exited and walked a few yards away, enough to disappear through the trees, she stopped. What was her next move she asked herself dryly? 'Find Four' a little voice in her head answered. She growled at it. When had that started? Oh yeah when she found out Four was her mate. Yeah that was great. Add that to the shit he was dealing with and they might as well start planning the wedding. Not. Fairies had mates and they knew who it was as soon as they meet them. Well Tris couldn't have thought of a better time to find her mate if she tried. Note the sarcasm. So Tris flew into the air and started towards her home only to turn back. 'I am completely crazy' she thought to herself as she flew to where Four was.

A thunderclap was heard echoing throughout the forest and the sky opened to let down a shower of rain. Four scowled up at the sky. And just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse. Now it was raining, he was lost, his sister was almost killed, Marcus was trying to get revenge, and he now had to deal with Dark Elves. Could his day possibly get any worse? He kicked a tree in frustration then punched it. The pain that instantly shot up his arm and leg were welcome distractions from his problems. So he punched it again and again.

"You know if you keep punching that tree you're going to break your knuckles," a voice said.

Four looked up at and saw Tris leaning calmly on a tree arms folded over her chest. So he kicked it instead.

Tris rolled her eyes and got off the tree and walked towards him. "Okay that was good. Nice to know that even after everything you can still manage to be sarcastic."

His lips drew back in a snarl and he said, "I don't see why you care _fairy_. You've done what we've asked and I assume my mother's paid you. So why are you here? Come to rub my face in the fact that I'm unable to help my family from the piece of shit human being I call father! Or just hover because you've got nothing better to do?"

Tris didn't even flinch. "Alright Four," she said quietly, "I know that you're going through some shit." Four scoffed. "But that does not give you any right to take that anger out on me or anyone else. And I don't care if you call me a Fairy because that's what I am. You will, however, not call me by what I am in a derogatory way. Got it?"

Four looked surprised at the steel in Tris's eyes, but nodded and blew out a breath, "Sorry you're right Tris."

Tris nodded, "Now why don't we get you back to your house and dried off." She turned without another word and Four followed.

He had to jog slightly to keep up with her quick strides. When he suddenly realized she wasn't wet and, although the rain had let up, it hadn't stopped. He stopped confused, "Why are you dry Tris?"

She stopped as well, an amused look on her face. "I'm a Fire Fairy Four the rain hits me and evaporates off." She gave a small smile, "It's quite helpful actually. I never get cold." Then she started walking again.

Four looked at the spot in between the trees where Tris had disappeared. What the actual fuck? He shook himself and jogged as quickly as he could to catch up with her. He didn't even know that there were still Elemental Fairies left. They were the most powerful kind and Four wondered why Tris didn't live in the fairy kingdom. I mean she would have been one of the most powerful there. She could have hypothetically taken any job there was to be had, save the queen herself he guessed. But what did he know about the way the fairy kingdom was set up? Or what did he know about Tris's personal life and grudges? Same answer for both: squat.

"Why don't you live in the kingdom then?" Four asked once he was walking next to Tris again. She had thankfully slowed her pace so their strides were matched.

Tris looked at him faintly surprised at his question. "Why do you ask Four?"

"Why shouldn't I Tris? I mean I didn't even know Elemental Fairies still existed so you've got to be one of the more powerful fairies. Why shouldn't you live in the kingdom? Surely you'd have a high position and live in comfort your entire life?" He wasn't even sure why he was asking. Or why he should care about her answers, but for some reason he wanted, no needed to get to know her better.

Tris sighed she knew they were about to get to his cabin so as it came in to view she said, "If only I knew you well enough to give you the answers to those questions. I'll see you around and I hope that if we meet again it is under better circumstances." With those words she left flying away before she lost the will to leave. Four stood for a few seconds afterward looking at the place between the trees where Tris had disappeared. He felt the sudden urge to follow her; he didn't want to be away from her he realized. He shook himself and turned back to walk into his house. Little did he know that soon he and she would be reunited again under much less favorable conditions.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris lay in her hammock staring at the stars. She was neither tired nor hungry and staring at the stars was a good distraction. It helped her to realize and remember that no matter how big her problems got the world was still bigger. It had been three days since her encounter with Four and she'd felt the need to go back ever since. The sudden want to be with someone was an unfamiliar feeling after six years of living in isolation. In fact she'd gone out of her way to get away from everyone. She'd given up being General of the Fairy Army and ignored all of the letters her friends had sent her. Losing Caleb had been too much, especially since she had been the one that had killed him. The thought still made her physically sick and she rolled over on her side and took deep breaths trying to calm down.

Tris had grown up in the fairy kingdom with a father, mother, and brother. Her father the greatest healer in the kingdom had died ironically of an unknown and incurable disease when she and Caleb had been six. Her mother was one of the last of the Elemental Fairies. Her power you might ask? Dark, the ability to control darkness: it made people distrustful of her and her offspring. It helped some that her father had been a respected healer, but when he died all of the prejudice came back. And it just got worse after Tris and Caleb had developed Fire and Dark powers respectively a year later. Fire was only slightly more trusted than Dark, but both were known for aligning themselves with the Fairies sworn enemy, the Dark Elves, in previous times.

In school when kids had made fun of them Tris hadn't reacted well for the most part. But she always had Caleb to stop her from going too far. The same went for Caleb and they balanced each other out well. Then right before they turned ten their mother disappeared and everyone assumed the worst.

The bullying just got worse and all they had were each other. But then fate became kind to them and the Fairy Queen Victoria or Tori took interest in the young orphaned fairies. She recognized the pure soul they both had, unlike their mother, and took them both in. The next eight years were some of the best in Tris and Caleb's life. They both started training for the Fairy Army, made friends, Caleb found his soul mate, and Tris was well on her way to becoming the next Army General. They weren't jealous of each other and peace ruled the kingdom.

Then everything changed in one battle. It was supposed to be just a small border skirmish with the Dark Elves, but instead it sparked a war. A war that would change everything. Tris and Caleb were both part of the patrol sent to deal with it and so was the current Army General Savannah. She was older than most of the fairies in the Army, in her late forties, and still refused to stop fighting with her warriors. It was cowardly she said to have the title of General and not fight. The battle turned into much more and of the twenty-two sent only seven came back. They had been badly outnumbered and the losses were heavy. One of the dead included General Savannah after she took a flying dagger meant for the back of Tris's head as Tris fought off two other attackers. And Caleb was lost to, only he hadn't died. Sometime during the battle they had gotten separated when he should have been watching Tris's back, so the General needn't take the dagger. They fought in pairs to make fighting easier. It made his betrayal ten times worse when he switched sides and left the battlefield with the Dark Elves as friend not prisoner.

That had been when they were eighteen and after the queen had asked Tris if she would become the next General. It had shocked Tris and she almost refused, but then Tori had told her that she to many's dismay, but she proved them all wrong. Tris had turned out to be one of the best Generals the kingdom's long history had ever seen. In two years she led the Fairies to victory with minimum causalities on both sides. The war had ended in a final battle with Tris killing her brother and finding out that her mother had been behind it all. She had watched him kill his former mate Susan when she had tried to reason with him to stop the battle (Susan was there as a healer). Tris had gone after Caleb and their fight had been epic, most stopped fighting their own battles to watch. In the end Tris had come out on top and with his dying breaths Caleb had whispered that he was free. It turns out their mother had been controlling him and she had made him turn sides, and that by killing her brother she had released him. And now he and Susan could be together forever. Tris just barely survived the battle after Caleb had struck the blow that had ripped her wing open and left a horrible scar. She left the kingdom after, not being able to bare the pain killing Caleb had left. She had resigned a war hero at twenty and left to live out the rest of her life in solitude. At least she had… until now.

It was turning light now and the sky was gray with few stars visible. Tris sighed and rolled off the hammock she had put at the top of the huge oak where her home was. Standing on the platform where she kept her herbs and weapons she looked out into the forest. Her home was higher than most of the trees in the area and a dazzling sunrise began in the east spreading light across their tops. Tris closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the sunlight washed over her body. It was refreshing and she imagined herself being destroyed by the light then reborn of ash and fire as phoenixes were.

Her peace was short lived as she felt dark energy pass over her. She opened her eyes and looked up concentrating on where the disturbance had come from. Dark energy like that usually only came when multiple Elves had portalayed into place at once. Dread crept up her spine as she realized where the energy was coming from: Four's cabin.

* * *

Four stood between Violet, Evelyn, and the Dark Elves. He'd managed to kill one and injure another, but a third stood grinning evilly down at him. In his right hand he held a bloody dagger and his left was across his stomach holding the cut that was there together.

"Just move out of the way human and this entire situation will be over that much quicker," the Elf said in a deep creepy voice.

Violet gasped and started crying, but Four didn't move an inch, "I'd rather die," he spat out.

The Elf grinned a twisted sadistic smile revealing a mouth of gleaming white sharp teeth. "That can be arranged." He took a step forward and Four braced himself for the coming blow when the Elf's eyes widened and he fell forwards with a gurgle: dead. There was a glittering silver knife sticking out of his back.

Four looked up to see Tris standing in the doorway another knife poised to throw. She looked different from when they had first met, her hair was now red and her eyes flickered with what looked like reflected firelight, but she was still Tris. Tris looked at him eyes wide and she stepped forward, "Come on we have to go now before they send more." Her eyes were wide and fierce looking and Four nodded and tried to take a step forward, but his knees buckled and he fell. Violent let out another cry, Evelyn gasped, and Tris dropped the knife and lunged so she could catch him before he hit the floor. She reached him and sank to her knees, flipping him over in her arms. Now she could see the blood seeping from the wound on his abdomen. Her heart beat faster and she could feel his life force leaving him. "Four move your hand. I need to see it," she tried to keep her voice calm, tried to stop it from shaking, but it still did. She moved his hand and it came away covered in blood.

He looked up at her pupils dilated and full of pain. Two fingers on his left hand touched her cheek lightly smearing blood and he whispered, "Tris," before his eyes closed and his hand dropped.

"Four!" Tris shouted, "Open your eyes Four! Stay awake! Stay with me!" But his eyes didn't open. She took a deep breath willing herself to be calm, Four was not dead, his heart was still beating, and he would not die. She lifted his shirt and created a small flame on her finger to cauterize the wound so it would stop bleeding. When she finished she looked up at Evelyn and Violet. "We need to go _now_ ," she lifted Four into her arms and stood. She held him bridal style with one arm under his back and the other under his knees. His head fell against her chest and his light breaths tickled her skin and for a moment she could pretend he was sleep in her arms. But then she remembered where they were and knew this was not the time to daydream.

Tris saw the hesitation in Evelyn's eyes so she said, "I swear Evelyn I will protect you and your family with my life." Then she turned and exited the cabin knowing they would follow. Outside were the bodies of the three Elves she had killed. Tris of course didn't even blink at the sight, but Violet screamed and started sobbing at the sight of so much death. Tris inwardly rolled her eyes _yeah great idea scream right as we try to make our get away,_ but she knew that it was unfair to expect so much, after all Tris had grown up in a life vastly different than Violet's. Tris took a deep breath and shifted Four so that she held him in her left arm so she could hold her sword in her right. She started off at a brisk pace knowing that Evelyn and Violet wouldn't be able to keep up with her if she went any faster. They jogged a few steps behind her. Tris groaned silently at their pace and shifted Four in her arm again. He was heavy and she was thankful Fairies were naturally stronger than most humans.

After what felt like hours Tris finally saw her tree house coming into view. She sped up unconsciously and basically leaped into the tree not even bothering to open her wings. Luckily though she'd installed boards on the tree so Evelyn and Violet were able to climb up. But right now nothing else mattered except Four and not letting him die. She placed him on her table as she didn't want to get blood on the bed she slept on when it rained. Tris took off her weapons belt and sword and grabbed a dry rag, a wet rag, honey, goldenrod, horsetail, and bandages. She cut off his shirt and began cleaning off the dried blood. The sun was at its highest point by the time Tris was finished. Goldenrod crushed into a poultice to help him heal, horsetail to stop infection, and honey as a painkiller and also to ward off infection. While she was bandaging him Violet came over and gestured to the used herbs, "What do those do?"

Tris smiled slightly at the innocent question. It had been a long time since she'd spoken to someone so light-hearted, "The goldenrod will help him heal, the horsetail will stop infection, and honey will stop some of the pain for when he wakes up."

Violet's eyes widened, "He will wake up right?"

"I believe it absolutely." Violet seemed so childish for her fourteen years. Evelyn and Four must have done all they could to shelter her from the horrors of the real world. Well that had drastically changed in the last few days and Tris suspected that the girl would need to do some quick growing up if she was going to survive.

She moved Four to the bed and rinsed out the rags. Then she threw out the used herbs and cleaned off the table and herself, including the blood Four smeared on her cheek. Tris gave both Evelyn and Violet food and water. She also took down her hammock from the top of the tree and hung it up on some of the lower branches so they had something to sleep on. Violet was tired from both the run and because she was still recovering so Evelyn helped her into the hammock.

Tris turned away from mother and daughter with a twinge of jealously, her mother had never tucked her into bed, and began cleaning her weapons. And she started to think about what the hell she was going to do now. First of all she had to keep her promise; keep them all safe. Not only did she not make promises she couldn't keep, but she also felt a so-called obligation to protect her mate's family. Tris couldn't do that if they stayed in her tree house forever. The Dark elves knew where she was and it would only be a matter of time before they came. And eventually she would have to go hunting and get water too, but she couldn't afford to leave them alone. It would be the perfect time to attack. No, the only option was to seek asylum in the Fairy Kingdom.

When her weapons were clean and put away Tris moved to sit on the edge of the platform looking out into the forest. It was late afternoon by now and she could see the shadows growing longer as the sun sank behind the tree line. Evelyn came and sat down next to her. She was silent for a moment before she spoke, "So Tris I have to ask why you're doing all this? Since I know that you don't go about saving random human families from Dark Elves. Or even how you knew we needed help?"

Okay she knew this conversation had been coming but really, this quickly? Tris took a deep breath, might as well dive in head first, "Did you know that Fairies have soul mates?"

Evelyn looked at her with a mixture of surprise and understanding, but played along as if she didn't see the obvious coming. "Really? I had no idea that Fairies had such practices. Then again I don't know much about Fairy culture."

"Yeah it isn't something we like to advertise. As in the past it has been used by our enemies as a weakness."

"Do you see it as one?"

Tris sighed and leaned back on her hands not looking at Evelyn. "It's hard not to since I have no good experience with it, but I'm told strength can also come from it."

"And my son?"

"I honestly don't know. Again this is not something I have good experience in and I'm not arrogant enough to try and even begin to guess how Four's going to react."

Evelyn chuckled softly, "Well I'm not sure how he's going to react either, but I am willing to it play out. Especially if it means the safety of both my daughter and son and me if possible."

Tris nodded, "I wasn't lying when I said I'd protect you all with my life. And the only way I can do that successfully is if we go to the Fairy Kingdom and I get sanctuary for the three of you."

Evelyn turned towards Tris an incredulous look on her face, "And how exactly are you going to manage that?"

If it had been a close friend of hers Tris would have replied sarcastically or with something along the lines of 'ye of little faith', but Evelyn wasn't so she didn't. Instead she said, "When I lived in the Kingdom I held a position of importance and the Queen was well, quite fond of me. I plan on contacting her later this afternoon."

At the questioning look on Evelyn's face Tris continued with, "I can't tell you how. It's one of Queen Tori's secrets."

"Okay then, well then if you don't need any help I'm going to try and sleep."

"I'll keep watch."

"Wake me up if you need a break Tris."

"I will Evelyn." Though Tris had no intention of doing so. Her senses as she slept would be about as good as Evelyn's awake. Tris watched Evelyn walk over to the hammock and get in gently as to not wake Violet. Tris waited until her breathing was even before she turned and started trying to contact the Fairy Queen.

Tris walked to the chest she kept her weapons and other belongings in. She opened it and took out a gold fairy pendant, with its green wings and eyes, attached to a silver chain. Tori had given it to her just in case Tris needed to contact her in an emergency. At first Tris refused but realized it would just be easier to accept the gift. So she had shoved it in the bottom of the chest that held the things she was bringing with her when she left. Now Tris could not have been more relieved she had taken it with her.

Queen Tori was telepathic and this necklace was one of three that would allow a non-telepath to make a mental connection to the Queen. So she went to the edge of the platform and faced southwest towards the Fairy Kingdom; now would this help any she had no idea, but it couldn't hurt. They had managed this once before, though the distance hadn't been so great that time.

She held on tightly to the pendant and focused on the Queen and everything that made her, her. From Tori's long black hair with the ever present teal streak to, her elegant green wings, and the staff she always wore on her belt. _Tori..._

 **(This conversation well be held in a mental space created by Queen Tori between her and Tris. Underlined is Tori, regular italics is Tris.)**

 _My God Tris is that actually you or have I finally gone insane?_

Tris smiled to herself almost laughing but that would have made her lose the connection so she focused. _Yes Tori it is me._

 _Well certainly since your the only one that ever dropped my title. I remember how aghast the Goblin King was when you didn't address me by Queen once at one of our parties._ **(Every Kingdom that is part of the peace treaty holds a gathering once a year for the other leaders and anyone else who is important within their respective Kingdoms. That includes the Fairies, Goblins, Ogres, Trolls, and Dwarves.)**

 _In my defense I wasn't a general then and if I do remember correctly I charmed my way easily out of further offending the King._

 _Yes and your brother was beyond mortified._ Tris stiffened and almost lost the connection. _Oh my apologies Tris that was insensitive of me._

Tris took a deep breath. _Its okay Tori I can think of him a little easier now. The distance has helped, but I must steer to the reason I contacted you._

 _Of course Tris I understood your need to get away. I owe you for what you did for my Kingdom._

 _There is no need Tori and besides the Kingdom will forever and always be my home. Now I have quite a story to tell. So if this conversation isn't too draining and you're not busy I'd like to get started._

 _No this conservation isn't too draining and no I'm not busy. I'm in my private quarters. Now what do you need?_

 _I found my mate and he's human and he, his mother, and younger sister are being targeted by Dark Elves. I already saved the sister from a blood poisoning spell and killed four Elves when they attacked his house. He suffered from a cut across his stomach and now we are all hiding out in my tree house. So basically I need asylum for the three of them in the Fairy Kingdom so I can protect them._

There was a silence then and for a second Tris thought they had lost their connection when Tori spoke again. _Well you don't do anything halfway do you?_

 _What?_

 _What I mean my darling Tris is that when something happens to you you can't just leave it. Now what I'd like to know is why your mate is being targeted by Dark Elves. I'm not going to offer a place of safety for them if it means putting my Kingdom in unnecessary danger._

 _From what I gather its his father. He apparently abused both Evelyn and Four, but they got away from him when Violet was about three. Apparently Marcus is working with the Elves so he can get revenge. But that's all Four told me. But I suspect he's also become a powerful sorcerer or he wouldn't have been able to cast a spell as strong as he did._

 _Well Tris you have to know I would do anything for you. And I can easily arrange a place in our Kingdom from them. Though it goes without saying if you return with them as I know you will, you will have to become General again. Something is coming and it is likely that Marcus has something to do with it. We have seen more activity on our borders recently and that's never good sign. Nor is the Dark Elves considering alliances with humans._

 _I agree, but are your sure Tori I don't want to step on the toes of whoever currently holds the position?_

 _Yes I'm sure. Lynn is the current General and she and the rest of your friends knew that you would one day come back. As you've said the Kingdom will always be your home._

 _Thank you so much Tori and I will accept the position of General again. But I will need help getting Four and the rest of his family to the Kingdom. Somehow I don't think I can carry all three of them by myself. Not to mention Four's injured._

 _I will send a patrol this evening and make sure they have appropriate accommodations. Though I hope you realize that Four and his family will be held to the same expectations as the rest of my subjects. And they will have to prove themselves useful if you want them to stay indefinitely._

 _Yes I have realized and I'm sure that we can find someway for them to help. Evelyn and Violet can pitch in at the healing center. And Four will be able to contribute too as soon as he is healed._

 _Then it is settled you and your mate can come with his family. I will send the patrol out now and you can expect them by late afternoon tomorrow. And Tris I'm glad that you're coming back and I think Caleb would be too._

 _I agree I have been adrift for quite awhile and am happy to be going back._ With that Queen Tori severed the connection. Tris sighed letting the pendant drop from her hand suspended on the chain. It swayed slightly from the momentum and she turned her back to the forest and closed her eyes ready to face the future with bravery. When Tris opened them she knew she could handle anything for she held the weight of the world on her shoulders and made it look like a pair of wings. But for a short moment, in that brief time her eyes had been closed, she was the young Fairy again who had a father, a mother, and a brother. And that was the Tris she needed to remember and fight for no matter what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**It has come to my attention that there is already a novel called Heart of Darkness in existence. Just to be clear my story has nothing to do with it and the fact that I picked that as the title for my story is purely coincidental. Just FYI. I added on to the end of this chapter and added in some details so at least scan the beginning. And yes Tris is older than Tobias and the only reason for that was so my timelines would match up correctly.**

* * *

Four was startled awake from a dreamless sleep when he felt something touching his stomach. The movement was gentle but still, it hurt! His eyes popped open and his hand shot out and grabbed at whatever was hurting him. He caught a wrist and focused more clearly on the irritant. To his surprise gray-blue eyes met his and he realized the owner of those eyes was Tris.

It was also her wrist that he was holding preventing her from continuing to clean his abdomen. "I know it hurts Four but I can guarantee that infected it will be much worse."

Four nodded and let go of her wrist so she continued to clean his wound. Then he suddenly remembered and looked around, "Where's my family Tris? Where are they?" He tried to sit up so he could see more, but all he managed to do was make the pain in his stomach worse. A hiss escaped him and Tris put her arm across his chest, pushing him back down.

"Lay down Four or you're going to start bleeding again. Your family's right over there." She sidestepped to the left, removed her arm, and pointed to the hammock that was now visible. At the sight of his family sleeping peacefully Four relaxed. "Now could you stay still so I can keep you from getting an infection?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and tried to see if she was serious or teasing. He wasn't sure. She could do one hell of a poker face and was obviously applying it now. Four wondered why Tris felt that it was necessary for her to hide any and all feelings from him. Though, it was more likely that she always hid her feelings from everyone, for some reason he felt that this mask was more personal, more intentional.

Either way she continued to clean the knife wound with gentle hands. Tris then did something that surprised him. She put her right arm under his back and lifted him off the bed. "Wha-I, uh, what are you doing," he spluttered.

"Oh, shush I'm just replacing your bandages." Tris wrapped them around Four with her left hand them lowered him back onto the bed. She grabbed the dirty rags and bandages before turning away from him.

Four watched her retreating figure with an annoyed and slightly amused look, "Well way to save my dignity."

Tris walked over to a barrel full of water and began cleaning the rags and used bandages. She looked back at him and smirked. "If you think your dignity was hurt by that then you should have been awake yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?"

"You were attacked by Dark Elves," Tris deadpanned.

Four glared at her, "I remember that much thanks. What happened after I passed out?"

Tris gave him a curious look, he apparently didn't remember what he'd said. Then again just her name wasn't much to work off of. Unless of course you thought about the fact that he may have thought it would have been his last word. That conclusion, however, was not one she wanted to think too much about. Nor did she want to bring down the light mood before she had to. "Well after you passed out I carried you to my tree house. You know with one arm."

He gave a small scowl, "Was that necessary or did you do it just to spite me."

She smirked again, "I had to carry my sword somehow."

At her words Four rolled his eyes and put his head back on the pillow. Silence surrounded them for a few minutes before Tris asked, "Hungry?"

"I could eat," Four responded.

Tris nodded and grabbed the bowl of berries. She had gathered them a few days ago and had set them out to ripen from her table. She brought it over to him and set the bowl down on a small table next to the bed. Then she stepped back and crossed her arms as if waiting for something.

Four looked at her confused then realized what she was waiting for. For him to ask her for help sitting up. "Really Tris?"

She gave a shrug, "I prefer to make my patients ask for help. Watching them swallow their pride can be entertaining."

He rolled his eyes, "So you find attacking my ego to be an entertaining pastime? While I am injured no less?"

"Absolutely. It is much easier to wound a man's ego when he is already at your mercy. Though if you can manage to do it when he's not the pleasure is all the more." Tris had always been one to enjoy verbal banter, even more so now that she a had a worthy opponent, in what was quite literally years. Or at the very least someone to exasperate.

Tris turned then and acted as if she were about to walk away. She even went as far as opening her wings from where they had been folded comfortably on her back, out of the way. "Wait!" Four said a touch too desperately. Opposed to his outward countenance he had been enjoying their verbal joust. Tris had of course picked up on this and had planned to use it to her full advantage. He fell for it too, he'd been too entrapped with her not to. As legend would have it Fairies were quick-witted and silver-tongued; Tris was no exception.

At his words she turned back to him with a small amount of flourish and refolded her wings, her smile glittering with mirth, "Yes?"

Four tried to look irritated, especially as he realized what she had done, but in the end her smile was too much for him and he let a small one of his own grace his lips. It was surprising to him how quickly Tris had become such an important part of his life and possibly a little disconcerting, but that wasn't really his focus right now. Instead he was focused on getting her to smile as often as possible. For now that he had seen it he was completely taken by it. "Do I really need to ask?"

Tris walked over and rested one knee on the cot bending over him slightly, "No but it would be nice." Her voice was softer now than before and she leaned in slightly as if she was drawn in by some invisible force. The atmosphere around the two had shifted. Now you could feel the tension in the room. What kind of tension it was remained to be seen.

Four sucked in his breath and said quietly, "Tris will you help me sit up? Please."

She nodded ever so slightly in answer to his question and put her arm under his armpits and lifted, letting him do most of the work. He hissed in pain again but sat up nonetheless. Her skin was warm on his and almost burned but not painfully It was more of a tingle that made him even more breathless. Four hoped that Tris took his sudden lack of breath as a result of sitting up. Maybe she wouldn't notice at all.

Tris of course noticed but didn't really dwell on it as she was preoccupied with her own hope that Four didn't notice the brief lingering of her arm on his bare chest. She handed him the bowl before standing up and moving to the open trunk where she was packing the things she was going to take with her. She would end up leaving most of her herbs and domestic items such as bowls and plates, but that didn't bother her. In fact as long as she had her weapons she was happy.

As he ate Four watched Tris move around the platform easily. She was packing things in a large trunk and he wanted to ask why she was packing. He also wanted to ask other things like... What she planned to do next? Was she leaving them? Did she have a clue what he was supposed to do now? And yes it also occurred to him to ask why she even cared about them. As he could believe her refusing payment, but going this far without reason was unbelievable. But instead he asked a much more random and unrelated question to hopefully break the not quite awkward, but uncomfortable silence that had fallen. "Why aren't your hair and eyes red?"

"What?" Tris turned around startled. She had expected him to ask questions, but not _that_ question. Not that she was offended, he was legitimately asking, but still couldn't quite see where it was coming from.

He clarified himself, "I mean yesterday when you came to my cabin. Your hair and eyes were red but when I first met you they weren't. Why does that happen? Is it because you're a Fire Fairy?"

A look of understanding crossed her face and she nodded, pleased that he remembered that she was Fire Fairy. She had always felt as though there was a fire that almost lived inside of her. It kept her alive in a way and she could draw energy from it. It was going to be much harder to explain that because he wasn't a Fairy. Then again there were multiple Fairies, who she'd explained this to many times, that still didn't understand. "Yes it's because I'm a Fire Fairy. It happens when I get really mad. Umm, gee, how do I explain this without sounding like I'm crazy? Okay, so it's kind of like there's this like constantly burning flame inside of me keeping me alive. And so it shows when I'm really worked and it's a sign that I could possibly lose control. But don't worry that hasn't happened since I was like 13."

"Really and your hair?" He seemed apprehensive yet still asked.

"Oh normally I just do that for show. It distracts my enemies."

"Well then... That's umm interesting. Can it do anything else?" This time he was curious, but not freaked out, so Tris counted it as a win.

"Yeah, when I get hurt or cut in battle I heal quicker than most. Its weird whenever I get cut a random fire just like leaps up from underneath my skin and heals it. Also I could just stop breathing and the fire would literally keep me alive. And it can act like a reservoir so I can make fire from nothing. See." She demonstrated by creating a small flame in her right hand.

Four eyes widened slightly and he nodded, "That's cool but," now he was frowning, "Did you say you that you've been in battle?"

Tris nodded, "More than that, a lot more than that really. I was the General of the Fairy Army for two years." She let that knowledge sink in. It was a good sign that he frowned when she had mentioned that she'd been in battle. It was a sign that he cared. Or she could be overthinking this.

His eyes almost bugged out of his head and, "What!" was all he could get out. Then he followed with an incredulous, "But you can't be older than 25!"

"I'm 26 actually and yes as unbelievable as it sounds I was a general of an entire army for two years. As a matter of fact I was the General in the last war we had with the Dark Elves. It ended six years ago."

He nodded, he remembered that much. It was three years after they had left Marcus. The market had crashed because the Fairies had pulled out of the humans' economy and they couldn't really function without them. His mom had lost her job and he had had to go find one. Yeah that had really sucked, but fighting in the war would have been much worse. Then he did the math in his head and realized that Tris had been eighteen when the war had started. "So how do you even become a General that young? Since I doubt something like that is common."

"More common than you'd think. In the Fairy Kingdom age doesn't matter so much as skill does. And I happened to be one of the best of my age. Not to mention when the Second Dark War started we weren't very prepared. And all of the old war heroes from the First Dark War could no longer fight or were dead, so there were few with actual experience in battle. It had been a time of peace and so the Fairies between the ages of 25-35 weren't trained. The newer generation, my generation, however were trained just in case something happened. It was Queen's foresight to do that, even though many believed we were wasting resources. It was lucky that she had. Anyway I became General when the one before me General Savannah died. I had been one of her favorites and everyone knew that I was going to be the next General just not that soon."

"So did you just like leave right after the war and not come back or what?"

"Yes, I left right after the war ended and I haven't gone back until now."

Four raised both eyebrows, "Until now?"

Tris took a deep breath. She knew where this was going, "Yes I've gotten you, Evelyn, and Violet sanctuary in the Fairy Kingdom for an indefinite amount of time. Or as long as the Dark Elves target you. Granted you will all be held to the laws of our land, be useful, and I have to become General again, but I think it's a pretty good deal."

He just stared at her. Was this for real? Or was he dreaming? He could not believe it. After a minute or two of stunned silence Tris said, "Okay Four can I get some feedback or are you just going to keep staring at me?"

Eventually Four managed a choked out, "Why?" Then cleared his throat, "Why would you do something like that Tris? What do you want from us?" Oh god what if this was some kind of scam cooked up by Marcus to torture him. Lull him into a false since of safety then reek havoc like he had done Four's whole life.

Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face because Tris instantly stood and explained, "No I'm not scamming you Four this is real. And I'm certainly not in league with Marcus. The Dark Elves are the Fairies sworn enemies. I would never help them."

"Then why are you doing this Tris?" He looks desperate for an answer and Tris wasn't sure she could give one that he would accept.

"You may not accept the answer," Tris said stalling.

That answer ticked Four off and he went from desperate to angry in a few seconds. "Just give it to me. I will decide whether or not it's good enough!"

Now Tris was mad. Between the two of them they had a very short temper. It would be the first of many screaming matches. And honestly it was lucky that Evelyn and Violet were such deep sleepers or it would have been an awkward "discussion" to explain. "Because you are my soulmate Four!" Tris snapped at him. Then paled as she realized what she had said. "So umm yeah... Fairies have soulmates and you are mine. No I don't know how or why or that it even makes sense, but here you go. The reason behind my involvement in what has happened to you."

There was a long silence in which Four just stared at her. Trying to process everything she assumed. Tris looked around at everything but him. Eventually she muttered, "Say something," quietly.

"Umm...," but was cut off Violet's happy voice, "Tobias you're awake!" She rolled off the hammock, waking Evelyn up in the process, and ran towards Four. Or should she say Tobias. No probably not; if had wanted her to call him that he would have said something. Violet hugged her brother tightly, but carefully. The girl would be a good healer Tris thought, but then abruptly turned away. They were having a moment and deserved as much privacy as she could give them.

Four couldn't help the grin that spread across his face when Violet hugged him. He was so happy to see her bright eyes and smile and for a moment it allowed him to forget the events of the last few days. She stepped back after and said, "Are you going to be okay now?"

He nodded, "Definitely. All I need is time to heal Violet."

Violet's grin stretched impossibly wide after that and she kissed him on the forehead and said, "Good," in the bright happy confident way she was known for.

"Yes I think we all were," his mother replied. She hugged him too and whispered in his ear, "I love you and I was so worried about you."

As she pulled back he said, "Thanks mom but I'm okay now."

Evelyn nodded and turned away but he could still see worry in her eyes. She was after all his mother.

She walked over to Tris. "Did you manage to contact the Queen?" Evelyn asked as Tris gathered food from her shelves for breakfast.

Tris placed the items, berries and dried meat, and put them on the table as well as two glasses of water before answering. "Yes I contacted her and a patrol will be here by mid-afternoon. Oh and here's breakfast sorry I don't have anything else."

Evelyn nodded, "It's completely fine Tris and besides we should be the ones thanking you."

"No don't bother. I've never been good a taking thanks or compliments."

"Well alright," she replied and sat down with her daughter at the table to eat breakfast. The four of them made small talk consisting mostly of Violet asking questions about the Kingdom and Tris answering all of them with a small smile on her face. The underlying tension, however, did not leave. Evelyn picked up on it and suspected what it was about, but didn't question or bring it up. 1.) Not a conversation you have with a 14 year old around and 2.) Not a conversation you had with your mother around. And she knew that this was something the two of them had to work out themselves.

Violet continued to ask questions and Tris answered with ease; happy that the young girl had been able to diffuse some of the underlying tension. Though Tris knew it wouldn't completely go away until she and Four talked. That was something she could not see happening until at least another day and a half. And that was being optimistic. As they wouldn't get back until mid-morning, then Four and his family had to get settled, she had to get settled, and if Tris was being completely honest with herself five days without sleep was a long time even for a Fairy. She was really tired. And although she hadn't really been expending that much energy, in the past few days, she was still tired enough to sleep for a good seven hours. Which for Fairies was intense. Most only got four or five hours every two days and they were fine.

Tris told Evelyn and Four the details of what would happen when they arrived at the Kingdom. Evelyn thought that the terms of their stay were reasonable and agreed to help at the Healing Center. Four also agreed with the terms, but was still acting aloof, unsurprisingly. Violet was, at least, excited at the prospect of helping out. The girl was so young and bright and absolutely innocent. It almost made Tris jealous; she had never really had the chance to be a child. I mean sure as much as she missed her father, when he died, she'd been too young at the time to really, process his death. Then her mother had left, defected to the enemy no less, and she and Caleb had had to grow up quick. No more harmless pranks or sneaking out to fly by moonlight like every other Fairy child. No their every move was watched with suspicion from everyone. Then when they acted exactly like they were supposed to they were also acting suspicious because they were blending in like the spies they were; destined to follow in their mother's footsteps. Tris and Caleb had been ten at the time and everyone thought that they were fucking spies bent on taking over the Kingdom. She felt as though she had been unnecessarily robbed of a normal childhood. Though if she thought hers was bad it was probably nothing on Four's so... it could _always_ be worse.

Then Tris's head jerked up from where she had been triple checking her weapons (she was not leaving anything behind when it came to weapons). "Is there something wrong," Evelyn asked trepidations.

"Oh no, I just sensed the patrol," Tris unfolded her wings and flew upwards into the upper branches of the huge oak tree not missing Evelyn's sigh of relief. As Tris searched the southwest skies for the patrol she vaguely heard Violet say, "Oh my God were flying there aren't we," then Evelyn's reply. Tris saw them then, seven pin-pricks in the distance. She couldn't tell who they were from this far way, but she had an inkling about their identities anyway. Tris sent up a shower of sparks that they were bound to see and flew back down to the platform.

"They should be here in about two minutes," Tris told them when she got back onto the platform. She didn't bother folding her wings against her back as they would be leaving soon. She turned away from the family to do something, rearrange the jars on her shelves again maybe, even though she wasn't taking them with her. More than likely forest animals and other creatures would raid her stores, but why should she care? Tris was honestly unlikely to come back and if someone/thing could benefit from what she left behind then she was happy about it.

The sudden soft sound of flapping wings was the only warning before seven Fairies landed neatly on the platform; folding their wings in sync so they could stand more comfortably. Four looked up at them and swallowed ever so slightly. They were an impressive group all tall (except for one women, but she somehow looked scarier than the rest) and armed to the teeth. There were three men and four women. Two of the men looked as though they were brothers both dark-skinned with the same hair, but one was taller than the other.

For a few seconds there was complete silence. Then the short woman stepped towards Tris, she had dark hair chopped short and was wearing a golden halo around her head. No one said a word as they stared at each other. The male Fairies in the room tensed and one of them even rested a hand on the hilt of his sword. Four read the challenge in the newcomer's eyes and then watched as Tris matched it. The staring contest somehow reminded him of two bucks fighting over the same territory. He doubted either of the women would appreciate that comparison.

After a full minute of staring the dark-haired women smiled slowly, "Good to see you Tris."

Tris smiled too, "Good to see you to Lynn." The two embraced then and the male Fairies relaxed.

When Lynn stepped back one of the two brothers stepped forward arms wide, "Trissy!" He wrapped his arms tightly around Tris and spun her in a wide circle. She laughed loudly and with pure joy. He hadn't heard a sound like that from her before and he sincerely hoped that it wasn't the last time. A surprising bit of jealously crawled up his spine at the fact that this unknown Fairy could do it so quickly when he hadn't be able to.

After the spin he sat her down, but kept an arm around her shoulder. Lynn turned to her and said, "Going to introduce us?"

Tris nodded, "Of course. This is Violet, her older brother Four, and their mother Evelyn. Evelyn, Violet, Four meet my friends Lynn, Uriah," she gestured to the Fairy with an arm wrapped around her still, "his Mate Marlene, his brother Zeke, his Mate Shauna who is also Lynn's sister, Christina, and her Mate Will."

"So," Uriah said in a stage whisper to Tris, "is Four really your ma-," she elbowed him in the ribs, hard. He unwrapped his arm from her shoulder an affronted look on his face.

"Yes Four is injured so good of you to _ask_ ," she gave him a long look.

Shauna stepped forward saving Tris from any further embarrassment, "I'm gonna go ahead and take a look at the wound before we leave."

A Four's slightly wide eyes Tris explained, "Shauna is a healer Four."

Four nodded and Shauna walked over to him and began talking quietly. The rest of the Fairies greeted Evelyn and Violet with smiles. After Tris had a short reunion with the rest of her friends they began getting ready to leave. Uriah and Zeke, in usual fashion, began making jokes that had Violet giggling and Evelyn smiling. Lynn walked over to her, "So," she said quietly, "he know?"

Tris nodded, "Yeah but we didn't get to talk about it because Violet woke up."

Lynn nodded back and Tris's eyes caught on the golden halo in her hair. Lynn smirked a little, "Miss it?"

"In a way. I suppose it was time for me to come back anyway. Though I must admit my social skills might be a little lacking."

She snorted, "Tris your social skills were always lacking."

Tris laughed, "Oh yeah and yours were really something to learn from."

A grin, "You know it." Then she gestured to the chest, "I assume that's what your taking with you."

"Yep that's all of it. I don't need anything else."

"Five pieces of sliver says that it's just full of weapons."

"It's not all weapons," Tris said a little indignant. "Besides pot calling the kettle black much?"

Lynn rolled her eyes, "Ugh I forgot how alike we are. Then again it will be nice to have a buffer for when Shauna, Marlene, and Chris want to go shopping."

"Shit," Tris muttered. Shauna, Marlene, and Chis had always been shopaholics. Tris and Lynn were not. But in the end they were almost always dragged along against their will. It would be made worse by the fact that she didn't have a lot of clothes anymore. Plenty to shop for they would say. _Great_ she thought dryly.

"Hey," Zeke shouted covering Uriah's ears with his hands, "don't curse around the children."

"Watch it," Uriah retorted shoving Zeke's hand away pretending to tackle his brother. Violet laughed loudly at their antics. Tris and Lynn rolled their eyes.

Evelyn smiled a little at the brothers scuffle, then turned to Tris and Lynn, "I was wondering if I could ask you a favor Tris?"

Tris nodded, "Of course anything I can do to make this easier." Lynn scoffed, but Tris elbowed her in the ribs and gave her a look.

She narrowed her eyes back and mouthed back _how dare you treat me like Uriah?_

Tris just turned back to Evelyn with a snort, "The favor Evelyn?"

"Yes I was wondering if you would go back to our house and get some of our stuff. Clothes and other personal items. Violet has a stuffed rabbit that she does want to leave behind."

"Mooom! You weren't supposed to tell anyone that," Violet said indignant.

Uriah just laughed, "Don't worry Zeke slept with a stuffed bear until he started training. Didn't want everyone to see Mr. Snuggles."

"Hey! What the hell man. I told you that in strictest confidence."

"No brother you shouted that when you were drunk on graduation night."

Everyone laughed and Christina said, "I remember that. And if I remember correctly you Uriah admitted to wetting the bed until you were seven."

More laughter sounded and Uriah shouted, "Oh yeah and I remember what you and Will were doing graduation night to don't you?"

Will went a light shade of pink and said, "Let's all stop now while we're ahead. Please?"

"Yes," Tris said as the laughter died down, "Lynn and I are going back to Four's house to get personal items. If were aren't back 45 minutes, leave without us and haul ass. Understood?" Without meaning to her voice had switched back to the one she used to command with.

They all snapped to attention and Uriah, who was a surprising second in command, said, "Understood." Then his face broke into a grin, "You missed that didn't you Tris?"

She didn't respond, but a small smile crept across her face. "Ready to go Lynn?"

Lynn nodded and Tris turned to everyone, "If all goes well, we'll see you in about thirty minutes. Be ready to leave when we get back." They both flew off then; headed for Four's house. The question was what would they find there?


End file.
